Marmalade
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Perjalanan kereta ke London kali ini berbeda bagi Snape. Biasanya Lily yang duduk di hadapannya, menjadikan kompartemen itu seolah dunia milik berdua. Tapi hari itu, setelah Lily menolak bicara lagi padanya, yang menggantikan posisi Lily malah seekor beruang Ani-Muggle bawel pembuat marmalade. Snape hanya tidak tahu saja beruang itu bisa mengubah hidupnya. Untuk Snape Day.


A/N: Untuk Snape Day. Fic ini juga memunculkan tokoh dari Paddington movie.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter series are J.K. Rowling's. Paddington Bear is Michael Bond's. Paddington movie is produced by Heyday Films StudioCanal. I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Note**: Mohon abaikan segala ketidakcocokan garis waktu.

* * *

><p><strong>Marmalade<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape memandang ke luar jendela kereta dengan tatapan hampa. Sudah lama sekali mata hitamnya memancarkan sinar kekosongan itu. Setahun ini, kepekatannya menggelap, disebabkan oleh luka mendalam yang tak tersembuhkan. Pemandangan di luar sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik; pikiran pemuda enam belas tahun itu melayang-layang entah ke mana. Tak pernah ada yang bisa membaca jalan pikiran seorang Severus Snape.<p>

Saat Snape masih tenggelam dalam lamunan, pintu kompartemen menggeser terbuka.

Snape tidak repot-repot menoleh. Dia mendengar langkah-langkah berjalan mendekat, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Halo," kata orang yang masuk itu. Kini dia sudah berdiri di depan Snape. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Barulah Snape melirik sedikit untuk melihat orang itu—_tunggu_. Dia _bukan orang_. Yang ada di hadapan Snape sekarang adalah seekor beruang—ya, _beruang_!—paling aneh yang pernah dilihat Snape. Beruang itu berbulu cokelat, yang ditutupi mantel tua berwarna hijau kebiruan. Tangan kanannya mendekap topi merah di dada, sementara tangan kirinya menjinjing koper kecil berwarna kayu.

_Pasti Animagus_, batin Snape.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" ulang si Beruang. Snape, yang masih berusaha mengatasi rasa terkejut, akhirnya berhasil berkata, "... ya, silakan."

"Terima kasih." Beruang itu melompat ke kursi di hadapannya. Dia meletakkan topi dan koper di sebelah kanan, lalu melihat ke luar jendela dengan antusias. "Wow, lihat. Pemandangan yang indah, bukan?"

Snape tidak menjawab. Definisinya tentang konsep "keindahan" hanya ada satu: seorang gadis bernama Lily.

"Namaku Paddington," kata si Beruang, kembali menatap Snape. "Sebetulnya aku punya nama beruang, tapi kurasa manusia akan sulit mengucapkannya, jadi cukuplah Paddington saja. Paddington Brown, kalau boleh kutambahkan."

Snape tetap tidak menggubris.

"Kau juga mau ke London? Ke mana?"

Tadinya Snape masih tidak mau merespons, tapi tatapan beruang itu mengusiknya.

"Diagon Alley," gumamnya.

"Maaf?"

"Diagon Alley," ulang Snape, sedikit lebih keras.

"Oh. Diagonally. Lucu sekali. Aku belum pernah dengar." Beruang itu tampak berpikir. "Ternyata London memang luas, ya. Padahal aku sudah hampir enam tahun di sana. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tinggal di Windsor Gardens. Kalau Diagonally itu dekat dari sana, mungkin kapan-kapan kau bisa mampir. Teh Mrs. Bird sangat enak."

"Kau Muggle?" sela Snape, di luar kehendaknya. Kata-kata beruang itu terlalu membuatnya heran sampai ia lupa bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin terlibat percakapan dengan siapa pun.

"Muggle? Apa itu Muggle?" si Beruang balik bertanya. Ekspresi polosnya membuat alis Snape berkerut.

"Sihir apa yang bisa kaulakukan?" Biasanya, hewan-hewan sihir punya kemampuan khusus, meskipun Snape cukup yakin _berbicara _bukanlah salah satu dari kemampuan khusus yang mungkin mereka miliki. Bahkan duyung pun tak bisa bicara.

"Sihir?" Sekarang Beruang itu benar-benar tampak heran. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal sihir. Jonathan pernah mengeluarkan kelinci dari topi, tapi ternyata itu hanya trik. Dia menunjukkannya padaku. Apa maksudmu sihir semacam itu?"

Beruang itu tidak bercanda; dia benar-benar Muggle. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut Ani-Muggle?

"Mungkin kau dikutuk."

Beruang itu ternganga. "Astaga, kau sungguh tidak sopan. Dikutuk? Tega sekali kau berkata begitu! Aku datang ke London dari Pedalaman Peru enam tahun lalu. Orang tuaku, juga Paman Pastuzo dan Bibi Lucy, semuanya beruang baik-baik. Kami membuat _marmalade_. Memang waktu itu ada gempa bumi, tapi Mrs. Brown bilang gempa bumi bisa terjadi setiap waktu. Lempeng-lempeng bergerak, dan semacamnya. Aku _tidak _dikutuk." Dia memberi penekanan erat pada kata 'tidak'.

Snape tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Namun, beruang itu kembali mengajaknya bicara. Beruang pemaaf; tampaknya dia sudah melupakan kekasaran Snape sebelumnya.

"Jadi, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Hening selama lima menit penuh sebelum akhirnya Snape menjawab dengan enggan. Beruang itu tersenyum senang.

"Severus Snape. Nama yang unik. Kau dari mana, Severus?"

"Spinner's End. Cokeworth."

"Oh. Cokeworth. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kota itu di peta. Aku dari Nottingham. Tahun ini Judy masuk University of Nottingham, tapi dia meninggalkan beberapa barang. Jadi aku mengantarkan untuknya."

Snape tidak tahan lagi. Dia bangkit, mengambil koper tuanya, lalu membuka pintu kompartemen dan melangkah keluar. Semenit lagi bersama beruang itu, dia bisa gila. Dia harus pindah.

Sayangnya, setiap kompartemen sudah penuh. Snape menahan kejengkelan. Seandainya saja dia sudah tujuh belas tahun, dia akan melancarkan _Stupefy _atau _Petrificus Totalus _pada beruang cerewet itu.

Si Beruang menoleh ketika Snape muncul lagi di pintu kompartemen. Dia sedang makan _sandwich _dengan selai berwarna oranye di antara lapisan rotinya.

"Oh, halo lagi, Severus," sapanya ceria. "Kau lama sekali. Buang air besar?"

Snape setengah melempar kopernya ke bagasi di atas, lalu menghempaskan diri di kursinya semula. Ia melipat lengan dan memejamkan mata. Tidur—atau setidaknya pura-pura tidur—adalah satu-satunya cara untuk lepas dari ocehan beruang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benci kau, Snivellus."

"Lily—"

"Pergi! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi."

"Tunggu, Lily—"

Terlambat. Gadis itu sudah berpaling dan berjalan pergi menjauhinya. Jubah hitamnya melambai, semakin jauh... semakin jauh...

Kemudian Lily berbalik. Secercah harapan merekah di hati Snape. Dia berlari mendekati gadis itu, penuh harap...

_Tunggu_.

Rambut merah panjang Lily berubah menjadi bulu cokelat. Mata hijaunya yang istimewa itu berganti menjadi mata besar hitam. Lalu hidungnya bukan seperti hidung manusia—

"Whoa!" Snape hampir saja terlonjak. Sepasang mata besar yang menatapnya tepat dari bawah dagunya mengerjap.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Severus?"

Snape memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil berusaha mengendalikan diri. Lily tidak ada di mana pun, hanya ada seekor beruang.

Oh ya, _beruang itu_.

Beruang itu mundur kembali ke tempat duduknya, masih memandangi Snape dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang "kekhawatiran ala beruang". Snape mendengus, menyapukan tangan untuk menyingkirkan rambut berminyaknya yang menutupi mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ulang si Beruang. Snape hanya menggerutu tak jelas sebagai jawaban. "Tadi kau menyebut-nyebut 'lili'. Apakah maksudmu bunga lili? Pasti mimpimu sangat indah kalau ada bunga lili di dalamnya."

Snape menoleh ke luar jendela untuk melihat sudah sampai mana kereta ini berjalan. Kenapa perjalanan ke London ini lama sekali?

"Mrs. Brown suka bunga lili. Katanya, bunga itu cantik dan harum. Setiap ulang tahun Mrs. Brown, atau pada hari ulang tahun perkawinan mereka, Mr. Brown selalu membelikan Mrs. Brown bunga itu. Mrs. Brown senang sekali," beruang itu mengoceh lagi. "Kau juga suka bunga lili ya, Severus?"

Snape jelas tidak mau bersusah payah menjelaskan bahwa Lily-nya bukan bunga lili. Lily-nya adalah gadis paling manis sedunia yang seharusnya saat ini berada di tempat duduk yang ditempati si Beruang. Dulu mereka selalu naik kereta bersama-sama dari Stasiun Cokeworth menuju London sebelum tahun ajaran baru tiba. Mereka berdua akan membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan sekolah di Diagon Alley, lalu menginap semalam di rumah kerabat Lily sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts dari Stasiun King's Cross keesokan harinya.

_Dulu_. Sekarang Lily menolak bicara padanya gara-gara kesalahan yang akan disesalinya seumur hidup. Sudah setahun Lily menyiksanya dengan menjauhinya, dan kini tempat duduk di hadapannya ini jadi ditempati oleh seekor beruang cerewet.

Hari sudah sore ketika kereta mulai melambat dan memasuki stasiun dengan tulisan 'Paddington' di atas peron. Snape berdiri untuk mengambil tas, merasa lega karena akhirnya perjalanan neraka ini berakhir. Dia segera berjalan ke pintu kompartemen dan meninggalkan beruang itu secepat mungkin tanpa sekali pun menoleh lagi.

Dia berjalan di sepanjang peron Stasiun Paddington, bergabung bersama gerak cepat orang-orang London yang sibuk. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Lily. Dia terus melangkah hingga keluar stasiun, dan tidak berhenti sampai halte bus.

Atau begitulah niat awalnya. Yang terjadi adalah dia berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari halte, terpesona oleh bunga lili merah yang dipajang di dalam vas cantik di balik etalase.

Bunga lili merah... mengingatkannya pada Lily dengan rambut merahnya yang halus dan wangi.

Snape tergoda untuk masuk. Sisi rasionalnya melarang—semua uang yang dimilikinya hanya cukup untuk membeli buku pelajaran, _secondhand_. Tapi bunga lili itu begitu cantik, begitu merekah, begitu memesona...

Bus merah bernomor 23 berhenti di halte. Seharusnya Snape menaikinya, tapi dia malah tetap berdiri di depan toko bunga itu. Desakan rasa rindu pada Lily meluap dari dadanya, membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Dia sangat merindukan Lily; dia rindu senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya. Dia rindu cara Lily memutar mata hijaunya setiap melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang konyol. Dia rindu bagaimana rambut merah Lily beterbangan kala mereka berkejaran di sepanjang tepi sungai. Dia rindu sampai rasanya tak tertahankan.

"Ternyata kau memang sangat menyukai bunga lili, ya, Severus?"

Snape tersadar dari imajinasi. Dia tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa beruang cerewet itu berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut memandangi bunga lili merah itu.

"Berhenti mengikutiku," kata Snape geram.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya berjalan ke arah sini dan kebetulan melihatmu yang sedang melihat lili merah itu." Beruang itu mengangkat bahu dengan tampang polosnya yang bagi Snape sangat menyebalkan.

Snape berbalik, kembali berjalan menuju halte. Beruang itu berseru, "Hei, Severus, kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja saat orang lain sedang bicara padamu!", tapi Snape mengabaikannya. Dia sudah hampir sampai ke halte ketika seorang pria menabraknya keras hingga ia terhuyung.

"Hei—"

Kata-kata Snape terhenti karena kejadian berikutnya sangat cepat. Pria penabraknya itu berlari kencang, merebut koper si Beruang, lalu berderap ke arah Stasiun Paddington.

"Koperku!" teriak beruang itu. Dia langsung mengejar si pencuri. Snape ingin mengabaikannya lagi, tapi nuraninya menang. Usai memaki "_Bloody bear_", dia mengejar beruang itu.

Snape bukan pelari dan tak akan pernah menjadi seorang pelari. Seratus meter saja sudah melelahkannya. Dahinya berkeringat, membuat rambutnya semakin terasa berminyak. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, tak peduli ada banyak Muggle dan seekor Ani-Muggle di sana. Anak di bawah tujuh belas tahun boleh menggunakan sihir untuk pertahanan diri dan dia tidak yakin tindakan "menolong seekor beruang yang kopernya dicuri" termasuk bentuk pertahanan diri, tapi dia tidak ingin berpikir lebih panjang. Akal sehatnya hanya cukup untuk memperingatkannya agar tidak menggunakan mantra _Sectumsempra_.

"_Petrificus totalus_," katanya datar seraya mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke si pencuri yang berada sekitar dua puluh meter di depannya. Seberkas sinar memercik dari tongkatnya—mengarah lurus ke si pencuri—dan semuanya selesai.

Tidak, bukan itu yang terjadi. Snape lupa _bukan hanya dirinya_ yang mengejar pencuri itu. Si Beruang juga mengejarnya di depan, dan meskipun beruang itu lebih pendek dari kebanyakan manusia, topinya membuat tingginya bertambah. Mantra Snape mengenai topi merah itu—dan bukan hanya topinya, melainkan juga tangan si Beruang yang memegangi topi itu agar tidak terlepas sementara dia berlari.

Beruang itu mendadak kaku dan terjatuh ke tanah. Orang-orang menjerit. Snape menyumpah, lalu melancarkan mantra yang sama sekali lagi. Kali ini mantra itu tepat mengenai punggung si pencuri, yang langsung terjatuh dengan sekujur tubuh kaku.

Lagi, orang-orang menjerit. Para Muggle memang hobi menjerit.

"_Bloody bear_," ulang Snape.

.

.

.

.

.

Pihak Kementerian Sihir datang sama cepat dengan waktu yang diperlukan Snape untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa Lily adalah cinta sejatinya. Mereka—dari Departemen Penyalahgunaan Sihir, tepatnya—memenuhi jalanan itu untuk memeriksa saksi-saksi dan "membereskan kekacauan" (yang artinya, menghapus ingatan-ingatan).

Snape, tentu saja, diceramahi dan diinterogasi di tempat.

"Dia menolongku!" Beruang itu—yang pastinya sudah dibebaskan dari _Petrificus Totalus_—berlari-lari menghampiri. Snape hampir merasa senang melihatnya—kebawelan beruang itu di kereta tadi terasa jauh lebih baik daripada ceramah petugas Kementerian yang sedang memelototinya. "Koperku dicuri—" Beruang itu mengangkat kopernya, "—dan dia menolongku mendapatkannya kembali. Dia tidak bersalah." Kemudian beruang itu memandangi si Petugas Kementerian. "Ngomong-ngomong, Anda tidak seperti polisi, Sir."

Petugas Kementerian itu semakin melotot setelah melihat si Beruang.

"Animagus?" tanyanya tanpa suara pada Snape. Snape menggeleng, dan petugas itu semakin melotot sampai matanya seolah akan keluar dari rongga.

"Kalau bukan Animagus, _apa _dia?"

"Beruang yang bisa bicara, sudah jelas."

Jawaban sarkastis Snape tidak memuaskan si Petugas. Dia memanggil rekannya, lalu mereka berbisik-bisik. Proses interogasi terlupakan.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan koperku, Severus, dengan sihir atau apa pun yang kaulakukan tadi."

Snape menggumamkan "sama-sama".

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku—"

"Sev?"

Snape hampir terlonjak. Lily berjalan ke arahnya dengan kening berkerut. Apakah ini mimpi? Tidak, bukan mimpi. Itu benar-benar Lily, berjalan menghampirinya. Dia pasti baru keluar dari Stasiun Paddington, dilihat dari mantel dan topi yang ia kenakan serta koper yang ia jinjing.

"Lily," sapa Snape kaku. Si Beruang mengulang nama itu perlahan, lalu ekspresi pemahaman muncul di wajahnya saat melihat sosok Lily.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Lily, tampak sangat heran.

"Kecelakaan kecil." Snape terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kau baru sampai? Kukira kau naik kereta pagi."

"Ya, seharusnya. Tapi Petunia sakit, jadi aku mengubah jadwal." Kemudian Lily tersadar bahwa sebetulnya dia dan Snape sudah tidak bisa mengobrol bebas seperti dulu. Dengan agak malu dia memalingkan wajah, dan melihat si Beruang.

"Hai," kata beruang itu manis. "Namaku Paddington. Severus baru saja menolongku; dia menyelamatkan koperku yang hampir saja diambil pencuri."

Mata Lily melebar, terkejut. Snape tidak tahu apakah dia terkejut mendengar beruang itu bicara atau terkejut karena dirinya menyelamatkan orang—makhluk—lain.

"Oh—eh—hai," Lily tergagap. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, lalu membungkuk agar bisa sejajar dengan si Beruang. "Aku Lily Evans. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Paddington. Benarkah Sev menolongmu?"

"Ya, dia hebat sekali. Pencuri itu langsung kaku tak berdaya. Tapi sepertinya para polisi tidak senang." Beruang itu menunjuk ke para petugas Kementerian yang masih sibuk berdebat sendiri. "Rambutmu indah sekali, Miss Lily."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga sangat, emmm, menggemaskan," Lily tersenyum. Kemudian dia menegakkan tubuh dan kembali berpaling pada Snape. Tatapannya menuduh, jelas sulit percaya bahwa Snape sudah menolong seekor beruang. "_Well_—kurasa aku harus pergi. Hari sudah mulai malam; aku belum membeli buku-buku yang ada di daftar." Dia ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu akhirnya, "_Bye_."

_Bye_. Bukan _see you tomorrow_, melainkan _bye_. Snape merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas lagi. Harapan sesaat yang tadi muncul kini telah padam.

Tak apalah. Yang penting kerinduannya sudah terobati hanya dengan melihat Lily.

"Lily-mu sangat cantik, Severus. Kau beruntung," kata si Beruang, ikut memandangi kepergian Lily.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau bicara padaku lagi."

"Tapi barusan dia bicara padamu." Beruang itu menyeringai. "Apakah kau sudah mencoba minta maaf?"

"Berulang kali."

Beruang itu membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan satu stoples berisi selai jeruk. Disodorkannya stoples itu pada Snape.

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku," kata beruang itu. "Kuharap kau suka. Seharusnya suka. Semua orang suka _marmalade_, terutama para gadis." Dia mengedipkan mata. "_Well_, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku rindu masakan Mrs. Bird; masakan di penginapanku semalam terlalu berminyak." Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang bercakar dan berbulu. "_See you next time_, Severus."

_See you next time_. Bukan _bye_. Snape merasakan dorongan untuk tersenyum. Dijabatnya tangan beruang itu.

"_See you_, Paddington."

Kemudian beruang itu menyetop taksi dan pergi. Petugas Kementerian terlalu terkejut untuk bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Snape memandangi stoples _marmalade _di tangannya. Tampaknya ini buatan sendiri. Sebenarnya Snape tidak terlalu suka _marmalade_—makanan manis bukan favoritnya—tapi Lily sangat menyukainya. Valentine tiga tahun silam, Lily membuat cokelat lapis _marmalade_. Mereka memakannya berdua di menara kandang burung hantu—Lily memberikan cokelat itu di sana setelah mengirimkan sekotak untuk keluarga Evans. Sampai sekarang Snape tidak tahu bagaimana Lily bisa membuat cokelat di Hogwarts.

Snape membulatkan tekad. Dia berlari menuju halte tempat Lily sedang menunggu bus. Petugas Kementerian meneriakinya, tapi ia pura-pura tuli. Surat keputusan hukumannya bisa dikirimkan ke Hogwarts, atau ke Hogwarts Express besok kalau mereka ingin lebih cepat.

"Lily." Snape terengah-engah setibanya di halte. Dua kali berlari-lari... hari ini benar-benar menyehatkan.

Lily menoleh. Air mukanya penuh kebimbangan; antara ingin berbicara lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya atau meneruskan sikap diam setelah Snape memanggilnya dengan sebutan hina itu.

"Aku... punya sesuatu untukmu." Snape mengulurkan stoples _marmalade_ itu. "Kesukaanmu."

Sebelah alis Lily terangkat.

"Itu dari Paddington," Snape buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu beruang membuat _marmalade_."

"Oh, ya. Mereka membuatnya. Di Pedalaman Peru."

Akhirnya Lily menerima stoples itu. "_Thanks_, Sev."

"Aku juga belum ke Diagon Alley," kata Snape, masih sedikit terengah. "Boleh aku ikut kau ke sana?"

Lily memandanginya. Mata hijaunya menenggelamkan Snape dalam pesona. Dari kebeningan warna itu Snape tahu Lily sedang menilainya; memutar ulang adegan pemanggilan Darah-Lumpur dan permintaan maaf di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Dan mungkin—Snape tidak berani terlalu banyak berharap—kata-kata Paddington tadi.

"_Well_..." Bibir Lily membentuk garis rapat, persis seperti Profesor McGonagall. "Aku harus tahu apakah setelah ini kau masih berteman dengan kawan-kawanmu yang jahat itu."

Snape menelan ludah. Tapi dia sudah pernah bersumpah: kalau Lily bersedia bicara dengannya lagi, dia rela melakukan apa pun. Termasuk meninggalkan kelompok Pelahap Maut yang berharga.

Snape memandangi stoples di tangan Lily. Warna oranye _marmalade _di dalamnya berkilauan, memancarkan rasa hangat dari seekor beruang ramah yang bisa bicara. Gambaran akan dunia yang menyenangkan: harapan, kesempatan kedua.

Cinta.

Snape tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan memberikan apa pun agar bisa makan cokelat _marmalade _buatanmu lagi."

Lily tertegun, tapi hanya sesaat. Kebahagiaan yang terlukis di wajahnya menyinari hati Snape yang sudah bertahun-tahun terselubung kegelapan. Lily memeluknya, merangkul erat dirinya dengan sambutan rasa lega dan bahagia.

"_Welcome back_, _my _Sev," bisiknya.

Mata Snape berkaca-kaca. Dia membalas pelukan Lily, hangat dan lama.

Rasa _marmalade _di stoples itu pasti manis sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Paddington membuka pintu rumah nomor 32 di Windsor Gardens. "Aku pulang!" serunya sambil menutup pintu.

"Oh, Paddington. Kau sudah pulang." Mrs. Brown menyambutnya dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti biasa. "Apa yang kaubawa itu?"

Paddington menyodorkannya. "Untukmu, Mrs. Brown."

"Oh." Mrs. Brown menerima benda itu. "Lili merah yang sangat cantik! _Thank you_, Paddington. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Dari teman seperjalananku di kereta. Namanya Severus Snape," jawab Paddington, tersenyum riang.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya, setelah setahun vakum nulis fanfic dan melewatkan Snape Day tahun 2014, fanfic pertama saya tahun ini saya persembahkan untuk Snape. Saya sengaja ingin membuat fanfic bernuansa sedikit cerah untuknya, jadi akhirnya saya _crossover_-kan dengan Paddington. Agak kasihan sih, masa selama ini nulis fic tentang Snape selalu berbau sedih dan _angsty_? Padahal _he deserves happiness_! _Doesn't he_? Dan bagi saya, Paddington Bear adalah tokoh yang bisa membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya (buat Anda yang belum nonton Paddington, monggo masukkan film itu ke _to-watch list _Anda! Hehehe.)

Terima kasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang _review_.


End file.
